


Ice Cream is better with tequila.

by RoseNox98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie gets Cas drunk, M/M, charlie broke Cas, dean's not a jerk, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean leaves Cas and Charlie behind at a bar, walking out with a leggy chick. Castiel doesn't take it well so Charlie tries to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream is better with tequila.

They were out with Charlie when Dean saw the leggy blonde at the bar.

He didn’t even say anything, just slipped out from beside Castiel and went to chat her up. Ten minutes later when they left together, Charlie saw the newly human Cas pout for the first time.

The ex-angel was sitting low in his seat, bottom lip pouted out, and his eyes were a little glossy as he stared at the door Dean had left through.

Charlie grabbed his hand, pulling Cas out of his seat.

“C’mon, let’s get out of here.”

The Impala wasn’t in the parking lot, and Charlie was happy that she had driven her own car.

Charlie drove them back to the Bunker, and sat Cas down in the biggest, softest chair the movie room-that’s right, a fucking movie room-had to offer.

“Wait here,” she told him, hating the way the newly human Cas sunk into the seat, still looking depressed as hell.

She was going to kick Dean’s ass when she saw him next, but right now she had an upset ex-angel to consul.

She came back with left over pizza, ice cream, and a mostly full bottle of tequila.

She handed Cas a bowl before dribbling the drink over the frozen treat and handing him a spoon.

"It’ll make you feel better, Cas. Dean doesn’t know what he’s missing out on."

The reminder made Cas sink farther into the chair, but he took a bite of the Ice cream, liking the way it both burned and froze his throat.

Charlie put on an old rom-com, making a mental note to help Sam up date the Men of Letter’s movie collection, before sitting on the small loveseat.

She watched Cas more than the movie, wanting to make sure he was alright.

She became a little alarmed when he poured more tequila into his melting ice cream.

Angel Cas had a high tolerance-Dean had told her earlier that night-but it seemed that human Cas wasn’t as well off.

What had to have only been two or three shorts worth had his eyes shiny with something other than tears, a dopey smile on his face as he watched the black and White film.

When the couple said they loved each other and kissed, Castiel’s mood soured.

"Cas, what ar-" But he’d already grabbed the bottle again, taking a long pull.

Charlie just raised a brow and watched him with wide eyes.

——

Castiel was a talkative drunk, as it turned out, and his favorite thing to talk about was Dean.

He was also an emotional drunk.

"Why’d he just leave, Charlie? Why am I not good enough?"

The red-head pulled him into a hug, thinking of all the ways she could kick Dean’s ass.

"Shh, it’s okay sweetie. You’re perfect."

She didn’t add that Dean was a fool not to see it, or that maybe he already had.

She’d caught the looks Dean gave Cas when he wasn’t watching.

Cas hiccuped, pulling back to take a drink from the almost empty bottle.

He winced at the burn, and burst into tears.

Charlie watched him, patting him on the shoulder before getting up. They were going to need tissues.

While she was getting something for Cas to cry into, she fished out her phone and called Sam.

It rang twice before it was answered, Sam’s voice hushed. “What’s up?”

Charlie bit her lip. “I may or may not have broken Cas.”

She could hear Sam moving around, and when he spoke again, it was louder.

"What do you mean you broke Cas?"

Charlie sighed. “Dean left the bar with some chick, and Cas really sad. I may or may not have gotten him drunk on tequila.”

Sam sighed. “I’ll be back soon. Try to get some coffee or water in him, alright? Cas isn’t a happy drunk.”

Charlie knew that, but didn’t say anything else as Sam hung up.

When she returned to Cas, his face was red, the tequila was gone, and he had found a bottle of Vodka.

Charlie pinched the bridge of her nose, watching the ex-angel hiccup between sips of booze.

It was ten minutes later when the door to the movie room opened with a bang, a wide eyed Dean standing the the doorway.

He looked at Cas, who was sobbing into the arm of the chair, and his eyes went wide.

He rushed for him, but Charlie got in his way, pushing him back.

She grabbed his arm before he could fight, pulling him out of the room before Cas saw the cause of his heartache.

"What the hell happened to him Charlie?"

The redhead narrowed her eyes at Dean and smacked his arm. Was he really that clueless?

"You happened to him Dean! What were you doing, hooking up with some girl in front of Cas?"

Dean blinked at her, then something changed in his face. “Hook up? I didn’t hook up with her. I went over to the bar because she looked upset. She was only there because her tire went out a mile away from the bar. I drove her back to it and changed her tire. You two were gone when I got back. Then Sam called me and said the you were here and that Cas was upset.”

Charlie let it all sink in, before she punched him in the arm again.

"Why didn’t you just tell us? And why didn’t you hook up with her?  
she was hot as hell.”

Dean blushed bright red, and glanced back towards the room that they had just left.

Charlie’s eyes went wide, a grin blooming in her face. “You mean Destiel is cannon?”

At Dean’s confused look she shook her head. “You like Castiel?”

Dean rubbed the back of her neck, looking sheepish. “Surprise?”

Charlie slapped him again.

"Go in there and tell him. He’s in there heart broken because he thinks you’re in bed with some random girl right now."

"You mean he-"

Charlie cut him off by pushing him towards the movie room. “Yes! Now go in there and tell him you feel the same way.”

Dean did as he was told, and Charlie had to hold back from listening in.

She couldn’t believe this. The Fandom was going to flip out when she blogged about this.

—-

The next morning found a very happy looking Cas sitting in the kitchen in Dean’s clothes, bite marks up the side of his pale neck.

Dean had ones to match.


End file.
